princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Through the Looking Glass
Through the Looking Glass (•••••, Specchio •••••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Dexterity + Occult :Cost: 3 Wisps, 1 Willpower :Duration: indefinite The Noble enters the world behind a mirror. :Dramatic Failure: The mirror breaks into hundreds of glass shards. If the Noble was in the reflected world, she returns to reality, but anything else brought in is lost. :Failure: The Noble remains where she was. :Success: The surface of the mirror vanishes, allowing the Noble to enter (or leave) the reflected world. :Exceptional Success: The Noble regains the Willpower point she spent to activate the Charm. Inside the reflected world is an exact reflection of everything the mirror can see. This does mean that any text is backwards and climbing into a funhouse mirror is... weird. The objects inside a mirror are entirely immovable and indestructible: the only way to affect them is to affect the real object they are reflections of. Real items the Noble brings with her behave as normal. Any person or item she brings into the mirror world casts an intangible reflection back into the real world. Inside a mirror any area that cannot be seen by that mirror (from any angle) is nothing more than solid glass that stretches on for infinity, or until the next place visible from that mirror. The Noble can carve out holes in this glass; it takes her five minutes to remove one cubic yard of glass, which dissolves into vapor shortly afterward. Doing this creates a little hidey hole invisible from the outside world, perfect for storing weapons and valuable Bequests or bringing boyfriends you don’t want your mother to know about. The holes last until the mirror is destroyed or moved. Once either occurs nothing, not even returning the mirror to its original spot can recover any stored items. No one knows what happens to a person lost this way but it probably isn’t pretty. While inside the mirror any area that usually can be seen by that mirror but cannot due to circumstance (say someone’s thrown a blanket over the mirror in the real world) is covered by pure darkness that numbs all five senses. This however is not any more dangerous than normal sensory deprivation and some Nobles even make use of it for such. Two mirrors reflecting the same area will lead to the same reflected area, though parts of it may well be separated by walls of glass. This area is safe until the last mirror is removed. However two mirrors set up to reflect each other can be quite dangerous. While inside the mirror world one can use the second mirror to recursively enter a second mirror world. Some Nobles use sequences of mirrors as elaborate “passwords” but the risk of being lost forever in an ever deeper chain of worlds means most stay far away. Exiting the mirror world normally requires using this Charm a second time. In an emergency the Noble can simply jump through the mirror to leave the reflection, which has the usual effects on her of jumping through glass. (Smashing the mirror before jumping would send the Noble to wherever it is things stored in hidey holes go when the mirror is moved.) Upgrade: Secure By spending 1 Wisp the Noble can fix a mirror in place. It gains Durability equal to her Specchio against both damage and being moved. This Durability does not apply if the Noble deliberately jumps through the mirror to leave the reflection, but it does cover accidents. Upgrade: Leading The Noble can now lead others through mirrors. Each extra person or five Size points of equipment costs an additional Wisp. The Noble does not have to go first, or even enter herself. It is acceptable to push someone through with the intent of trapping them. Category:Charm Category:Shape Family Category:Shape 5 Category:Specchio 5 Category:Five-dot Charm